


Articulation

by triste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better for some people to remain oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Articulation  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Atemu/Jounouchi  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

It’s late when Atemu has finally finished building his deck. A quick glance out the window tells him that it won’t be long before sunrise. Yugi is still sleeping within his soul room. The rest of their friends are probably slumbering too, so it’s something of a surprise when Atemu hears a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” he calls.

Jounouchi is the one who opens up and steps inside. “Hey Yu –” he begins, before stopping to correct himself. “Atemu-kun.”

Atemu smiles. “Honestly, I’m a three thousand year old Pharaoh. That manner of address is hardly appropriate.”

Jounouchi’s expression turns sheepish. “Of course,” he replies, rubbing the back of his head. “What can I say? I’m an idiot.”

“That’s not true,” Atemu tells him. Jounouchi merely shrugs. He’s not acting like himself. He’s too awkward. He’s trying so hard to be considerate. Atemu knows Jounouchi well. He’s never been the type to use honorifics. It’s like the distance between them widens that little bit more every time he applies them to Atemu, and it hurts.

Everything is different now. Atemu is no longer lost. His memories and his purpose have been rediscovered, but with those things come change. Nobody seems to know how to behave around him anymore, not even Anzu. It can’t be helped. Atemu has his own identity now. He’s no longer ‘the other Yugi.’

The silence stretches out as Jounouchi continues to linger in the doorway. Before, he wouldn’t hesitate to join Atemu. Now it’s like he’s waiting for permission just to sit down.

“What’s wrong?” Atemu prompts. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Something like that.” Jounouchi gestures at the chair opposite Atemu’s. “Mind if I take a seat?”

“Go ahead.” It saddens Atemu that Jounouchi has to ask. He shouldn’t need to.

“Let me know if I’m bothering you, okay?” Jounouchi says as he makes himself comfortable. “I don’t want to be a pain.”

The silence returns. Atemu isn’t sure how to deal with it. Jounouchi is never this quiet. It’s his liveliness and enthusiasm that has always drawn Atemu to him. Without those things, Jounouchi doesn’t seem to be himself.

“I guess you have a big day ahead of you, huh,” Jounouchi comments. “You and Yugi both.”

Atemu nods. He’s about to face his toughest opponent, his most important battle. He doesn’t want to think about what the end results might bring about yet.

Jounouchi frowns slightly, biting his lip. He looks frustrated, like he’s trying to express himself but doesn’t quite know how. “It’s weird,” he confesses. “There’s so much I want to say, but the words just won’t come out.”

Atemu understands. Unlike Yugi, he has trouble sometimes when it comes to articulating how he really feels. It’s the same for Jounouchi.

“Names are funny things, you know,” Jounouchi continues, his voice slow and halting. “You never seem to have just one. Take me, for example. To you, Anzu and Honda and the others, I’m Jounouchi. To Shizuka, I’m big brother. To Kaiba...” He pauses, the frown on his face becoming a grimace. “Well, let’s not go into what he calls me. He’s a jerk, so he doesn’t count. I don’t care what he thinks, insults are not the equivalent of nicknames.”

Just when Atemu thinks Jounouchi might be in danger of going off on a tangent at the mention of Kaiba, Jounouchi brings himself back on topic.

“Like I said, one person can have many names. Heck, I can’t even remember the last time anyone called me by my given one. If it’s not coming from some relative, it’s kind of odd to hear it.”

Atemu’s mood lightens long enough for him to tease Jounouchi a little by seeing what sort of a reaction he can get out of him. “Katsuya,” he says, testing the name on his tongue and rather liking the sound of it.

Jounouchi jumps. He’s blushing and flustered as he waves his arms in front of Atemu as though trying to ward off bad luck and misfortune. “Don’t blurt it out like that!” he stammers. “It’s embarrassing!”

Atemu can’t help laughing. Jounouchi is just too funny. He’s also very endearing. It’s a side of him Atemu has missed seeing.

Eventually Jounouchi regains his composure and clears his throat. “What I’m trying to say,” he concludes, staring straight at Atemu, “is that it doesn’t matter how many names you’re known by. It doesn’t matter whether you go by the name of the other Yugi, Pharaoh, Atemu, or whatever. I only want you to know what I’ll always be proud to call you my best friend.”

Atemu’s throat feels tight all of a sudden. He wants to reach out for Jounouchi, to touch him, to be near him.

“Tomorrow,” Jounouchi says, his gaze still pinned on Atemu’s, “I’m going to be rooting for Yugi.”

Atemu understands. In his own way, Jounouchi is already saying goodbye. “You don’t want me to stay?” Atemu asks, only half joking.

Jounouchi responds without hesitation. “Yes. And that’s why you have to go to wherever it is that you really belong.” His stern expression gentles. “Sometimes it’s okay to be selfish, but not for this. It’s all well and good if you decide to stay, but it’s not the place where you should be. Someday, somehow, I’m going to die. So will Yugi. What’ll happen to you then? Don’t you think three thousand years of loneliness is more than enough? That’s not the kind of ending a hero deserves after working his butt off to save the world. You need to live happily ever after, or whatever the heck people do when they’re hanging out in the afterlife.”

“Jounouchi-kun…” Atemu can’t bring himself to say anymore, not when Jounouchi is being so determined and sincere. He’s right. Atemu shouldn’t argue. He wants to be selfish. He wants to stay, for Jounouchi, for his Yugi, for everyone. The friendships he’s made since his awakening, the bonds that he’s formed with all the people he holds precious... He’s not so sure he’s ready to give them up.

Even now, when he looks at Jounouchi, his heart breaks a little inside when he thinks about how he won’t ever see his smile again. Jounouchi’s face blurs, and Atemu panics momentarily as he feels like he’s lost him already until he realises it’s only the tears he refuses to shed distorting his vision.

There’s no need for restraint anymore as Atemu’s hands raise themselves to frame Jounouchi’s face. Jounouchi sighs and closes his eyes as Atemu tenderly traces his features, carving them into his memory where they’ll remain for all eternity.

He permits himself one small act of selfishness by leaning up to touch his lips to Jounouchi’s in the first and last kiss they’ll ever share. It’s the sorrow that makes articulation so difficult, the reluctance to let go. Atemu tries, but he can’t find the words. They just won’t come.

He wants to say how glad he is to have met Jounouchi, how happy he’s made him, and how much he cares. He’s sure Jounouchi knows, that he doesn’t have to say anything out loud, but it’s still so painful to relinquish one of the people who brings him such joy.

“Hey,” Jounouchi says softly, lifting one of his hands to rest over Atemu’s. “Don’t be sad. You’re going to be awesome. I won’t forget you. We’ll always be friends no matter what.”

Jounouchi believes in Atemu. He always has done. Nothing will ever change that, not time or even distance.

“Thank you,” Atemu says. It’s all he can do to convey his gratitude and sincerity, but Jounouchi’s answering smile tells him it’s more than enough.

 

End.


	2. Two

Title: Reciprocated  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairings: Atemu/Jounouchi, Yugi/Anzu  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Sometimes Yugi feels envious of the Honda-Shizuka-Otogi relationship. It’s a neat and tidy triangle, with two guys chasing after the same girl. It’s simple to understand and easy to keep track of. Yugi’s relationships are altogether different. They’re so complicated, only a diagram can help him stay up to date.

World History isn’t one of his favourite subjects, mostly because the teacher makes it so boring. The open page of Yugi’s exercise book that’s meant to be filled with notes remains depressingly blank, so he uses the empty space to doodle a little picture of himself, followed by a picture of Atemu, one of Jounouchi and finally Anzu.

He starts off by drawing an arrow from himself to Anzu, then another going from Anzu to Atemu and one from Atemu to Jounouchi. He accompanies the arrow he draws from Jounouchi to Atemu with a question mark. Then he moves on to break it down further.

Yugi has had something of a crush on Anzu ever since he met her in the spring. She’s bright, cheerful and pretty. She’s also the only girl who hangs out with him. Yugi has never been popular with girls. He assumes it’s because he’s short, fairly quiet and tries not to stand out too much. Anzu doesn’t seem to mind any of this. She’s always kind to him. She calls at his house every morning so they can walk to school together, tutors him on his weaker subjects and takes an interest in his hobbies.

They’re good friends, and Yugi enjoys being with Anzu more than anything, but he’s honest enough with himself to admit that he wants more. Mainly it’s because he hasn’t yet worked up the nerve to confess his feelings, but there’s another problem besides Yugi’s reservation, one that goes by the name of Atemu, his twin brother.

Anzu likes Atemu. Everyone knows how much. It’s obvious by the way she blushes and becomes so flustered in his presence. As dismaying as Yugi finds this, he can sort of understand Anzu’s reaction. Atemu is everything he’s not, handsome, confident and charismatic. It’s no wonder people find themselves being drawn to him.

It doesn’t make Yugi resentful. Atemu is his brother, and their bond is unbreakable. Their grandfather often jokes that they don’t need words to communicate, that it’s like they instinctively know how the other is feeling, as if they share some kind of telepathic link.

They’re close, they’re similar, but they’re not the same. They resemble each other in appearance, but not in personality. As the younger brother, Yugi admires and respects his elder. There are times when he wishes they could be more alike, but Atemu insists that age does not bring privilege, and that Yugi has just as many positive qualities as he does, if not more. He supports Yugi, watches over him and stands by him. Atemu is his ideal, his hero, the person he looks up to the most. Yugi couldn’t possibly begrudge him his success.

Oddly enough, Atemu doesn’t seem to return Anzu’s interest. He doesn’t even seem to be aware of it. For someone who’s usually so observant and attuned to the people around him, it is a little strange. It’s not like he’s trying to be considerate to Yugi by ignoring Anzu’s shy advances, it’s that he genuinely appears to be oblivious to them.

He knows about Yugi’s crush, and he actively encourages him in pursuing Anzu. He teases him occasionally for being so reluctant, but overall, he approves of Yugi’s choice.

“Just ask her out,” he advises Yugi repeatedly. “Let her know how you feel.”

It’s not that easy. Yugi has never been in the habit of blurting out what he thinks. He’s too cautious for that. He’s also afraid of how Anzu might react to such a direct approach. It’s the fear of rejection that makes him hesitant.

In a way, it’s better to keep his secret to himself. Yugi values his friendship with Anzu. He doesn’t want to do anything that might harm it. He’s not brave enough yet to risk the effect change would have on them, be it good or bad.

It’s funny how Yugi and Atemu’s situations seem to mirror each other. Atemu rarely talks about them, but Yugi knows he has feelings for Jounouchi. He guards them fiercely, almost jealously, unwilling to express them even to Yugi, the one person he’s closes to.

It hurts to be excluded, but Yugi can relate somewhat to Atemu’s behaviour. What he feels for Jounouchi is unique and belongs only to him. It’s something that he can’t – or won’t – share with anybody else, not with Yugi, or any of his other friends, or even with Jounouchi himself.

It’s hard for Yugi to point out that Atemu is being hypocritical by telling him to be honest with Anzu when he refuses to take the same steps himself with Jounouchi. It leaves him just a tiny bit vulnerable, makes Yugi realise that Atemu isn’t as strong as he makes out.

Yugi has discovered lately that two people can have different relationships with the same person. This applies to Jounouchi as well as to Anzu. He’s best friends with Yugi and Atemu both, looking out for Yugi and looking up to Atemu, and while Yugi cares for him deeply, Atemu cares for him even more.

Yugi can understand what Atemu sees in Jounouchi. He’s brave and loyal and fun to be around. His enthusiasm is infectious. There’s nobody who can make Yugi laugh as much as Jounouchi does. He can be clumsy and awkward sometimes, but, like Atemu, he’s prideful and passionate and fights for what he believes in.

Yugi doesn’t like Jounouchi the same way Atemu does, but it’s clear even to him what makes Jounouchi so attractive in Atemu’s eyes. He’s good looking for a guy, has a nice body (one that Yugi has caught Atemu ogling whenever he thinks he’s being discreet about it) and, most importantly in Yugi’s opinion, he’s tall. Tall is good. It’s one of the things Yugi has always wanted to be.

Even so, he still thinks Anzu is cuter and generally more appealing. If Jounouchi dresses like a typical teenage boy in his beloved blue jeans and favourite slogan tee shirts, then Anzu dresses like a typical teenage girl.

Yugi’s face grows warm when he thinks of how Anzu looks when she wears a miniskirt and a midriff-baring cropped top (and those platform heels that make her tower over him even more than she already does, not that Yugi cares for those).

Yep, Yugi concludes, casting a glance at Anzu out of the corner of his eye. She’s definitely cute.

Right now, she’s busy messaging someone on her cell phone under her desk, not that it’s allowed in class, but as long as the teacher can’t see it she won’t get into trouble. Yugi isn’t going to tell on her, although he wonders who the recipient of the message will be.

It’s probably for one of her girlfriends, Yugi assumes, or maybe even Atemu. She’s more forward than Yugi in that she has the courage to ask the person she likes out on a date, but Atemu turns her down every time. He tries to be gentle about it, all too aware of what Yugi feels for her, and besides, he’s practically joined at the hip with Jounouchi anyway whenever they get time off school.

It would probably be better, not to mention less headache-inducing, if Yugi liked Jounouchi and Atemu liked Anzu. There wouldn’t be nearly as much fuss and confusion. Everybody would be happy and content.

But life doesn’t work out that well or that easily. It’s not very fair, but Yugi can accept that it’s just the way things are.

He should say something, he decides at last. He should confess to Anzu and see how it goes from there. Staying quiet won’t get him anywhere, and neither will being scared.

He’ll do as Atemu keeps saying by inviting Anzu on a date. There’s no use dragging it out. He’ll wear an outfit that makes him look cool, one that might appeal to Anzu’s tastes, and he’ll tell her right to her face. Whatever happens afterwards... well, he’ll just have to deal with it.

It’s almost like a weight has fallen from his shoulders, now that Yugi has decided a plan of action. It makes him feel stronger somehow, more assertive. He wonders if this is how Atemu feels most of the time, if this is how it feels to be so sure of oneself.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Yugi mimics what Anzu has been doing by hiding the device out of the teacher’s line of sight so that he can start to key in a message. Before he can do so, however, his phone vibrates silently, catching him off guard, and he sees that somebody has already sent him a text. His heartbeat quickens when he finds that it’s from Anzu.

It starts off by saying how boring the lesson is, which Yugi wholeheartedly agrees with, and then goes on to ask if he’s free this Saturday.

Anzu is asking him out, Yugi realises suddenly. Not his brother, but *him*. Then he gets slightly miffed by her beating him to the chase. He was supposed to ask her out first, but the little details don’t really matter. Anzu wants to go out with him. She’s giving him a chance to turn his dreams into a reality.

Excited, Yugi messages her back, hoping he doesn’t sound too anxious or eager (he hears that can put some girls off). She turns in her seat to give him a wink and a smile to show that she’s okay to meet him outside Domino station at 10, and Yugi feels himself blushing all over again.

It doesn’t matter that the lesson is boring anymore. Yugi isn’t even listening to the teacher anyway. His heart is too busy soaring inside his chest to pay attention.

He spends the next few minutes enjoying the sensation of being deliriously happy before looking over at his brother to see what he’s doing. Atemu is bent over his desk and writing something. It’s enough to make Yugi believe he’s actually doing his work until he straightens up, scrunches the piece of paper and tosses it casually onto Jounouchi’s desk when the teacher turns his back.

It’s a more old-fashioned version of what Yugi and Anzu have just been doing (Jounouchi doesn’t have a cell phone, so it can’t be helped), but Yugi watches in interest as Jounouchi smoothes out the note Atemu has thrown to him. He clearly approves of whatever message Atemu has sent him because he flashes him a grin and the thumbs-up sign. Atemu grins back. It makes Yugi want to roll his eyes and tell them to get a room.

To be fair, it’s not like they’ve ever behaved in a way that isn’t buddy-buddy, but Yugi believes that a person only has to scratch the surface to see what’s really underneath. It’s difficult to tell for certain, since Jounouchi can be dense sometimes, but Yugi is fairly confident Atemu doesn’t have to worry that his emotions are one-sided.

For both Jounouchi and his brother’s sake, Yugi likes to think that Jounouchi will reciprocate Atemu’s feelings. He idolises Atemu, after all. He thinks the world of him. Yugi can’t see that much changing between them if Atemu ever takes the plunge and turns their friendship into something more. Atemu will still be Atemu, just like Jounouchi will still be Jounouchi.

The same applies to him and Anzu, Yugi realises. They’ll still eat lunch together on the roof at break, just like they’ll still do homework assignments together and chat about the latest games and music. Hopefully if their date goes well, they’ll soon be doing more, such as holding hands, or sharing the same umbrella in the rain, or if Yugi’s luck is really strong, maybe even kissing.

Yugi wonders if Atemu ever thinks about doing any of those things with Jounouchi. Surely he must. It’s kind of bizarre for Yugi because, well, Atemu is his brother and Jounouchi is his best friend, but they fit so well together. Yugi can’t imagine kissing Jounouchi, never mind wanting to, but he guesses it’s the way Atemu feels about Anzu and him.

It would be nice for Jounouchi to get a clue. If Yugi happened to be meddlesome by nature, he might interfere and give Jounouchi a push in the right direction, but he’s not, and he won’t. This is for Jounouchi and Atemu to work through on their own.

In any case, Yugi has his hands full just by dealing with his own love life. He isn’t going to concern himself with other people’s. Atemu wouldn’t appreciate it, but then he can be ridiculously overprotective, especially when it comes to Jounouchi. That’s why Kaiba takes pleasure in insulting Jounouchi so often. Nothing else makes Atemu’s temper flare faster.

Yugi gets another urge to roll his eyes. Jounouchi is perfectly capable when it comes to taking care of himself, but that doesn’t stop Atemu from hovering by his side like a hawk. It almost makes Yugi feel sorry for Jounouchi. Nobody takes obsession to extremes quite like Atemu.

He’s nothing like the sweet natured and non-obsessive, Anzu. The mere thought of her is enough to make Yugi smile. Judging by the way he spots Atemu watching Jounouchi, an affectionate expression softening his face, it’s the same for him.

They’re really not so different after all.

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: What Grandpa Doesn’t Know  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Atemu/Jounouchi, Yugi/Anzu  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yugi knocks once on Atemu’s door, pauses, repeats the process and then shrugs his shoulders. There’s no answer, so he assumes it’s okay for him to enter. He soon discovers the reason for his lack of a response when he steps inside only to find his brother and Jounouchi in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session on the bed.

Yugi would tell them to get a room only, well, they already have done. He’s just glad they’re both still fully clothed. He doesn’t need the additional trauma of seeing them naked together.

“Jeez, you guys,” he complains, crossing his arms over his chest. “What if Grandpa had been the one to walk in on you?”

Atemu tears his mouth away from Jounouchi’s, disgruntled, to frown in Yugi’s direction. Jounouchi clears his throat, embarrassed, and tries to look like he hasn’t been letting Atemu stick his tongue halfway down his throat.

“Hey Yugi,” he says, his grin sheepish.

Yugi smiles back in spite of himself, but Atemu is not amused.

“What do you want, little brother?”

He only ever calls Yugi that when he’s annoyed, which isn’t very often, but being prevented from molesting Jounouchi obviously doesn’t leave him in the best of moods.

“I came to borrow a dictionary,” says Yugi.

“It’s on the desk,” Atemu tells him.

Yugi goes to fetch when he’s after, although he can glimpse Jounouchi from the corner of his eye as he tugs his tee shirt back into place (presumably Atemu was the one who hiked it up). There’s an awkward silence, and Yugi wishes they’d locked the door first before getting better acquainted with each other.

“Right,” he says, beating a hasty retreat. “I’ll, um, be leaving now. Sorry for interrupting.”

Jounouchi sees him off with a wave while Atemu watches like a hawk, waiting for the opportunity to pounce. Yugi has no desire to witness him going in for the kill, but the startled moan Jounouchi gives as he closes the door lets Yugi know Atemu has finally made his move.

Safely back in his own bedroom, Yugi powers up his CD player, sticks his headphones on and cranks up the volume. Whatever Atemu and Jounouchi are doing now, he can’t hear them. He’s going to turn himself deaf at this rate, but it’s better than being forced to listen in on the other two. After all, the walls aren’t that thick.

His mind drifting instead of concentrating on his homework, Yugi wonders how things would be if the situation were reversed and Atemu had been the one to intrude on him and Anzu in a similar position.

Then Yugi remembers the talk his grandfather gave him recently when Atemu not so innocently let slip halfway through dinner about Yugi’s crush, and he decides he’s willing to wait a while yet before inviting Anzu over for anything other than popcorn and movies. He still has the condoms his grandfather handed him along with stern warnings about the prevention of any potential ‘accidents’.

Atemu has it easier in comparison. He’s never had grandpa lecturing him about getting Jounouchi pregnant.

Even so, Yugi doesn’t think the old man would be that thrilled if he knew about the kind of activities one of his grandsons was doing under his roof. It doesn’t take much effort for Yugi to picture his grandfather turning the hose on Atemu and Jounouchi, and although the mental image is an entertaining one, Yugi would never be mean enough to tell on them and make it happen.

Resigned to the fact that he won’t be getting anywhere with his assignment anytime soon, Yugi flips his cell phone open and smiles when he sees the picture he has set as his wallpaper. He’s there down at the front, Anzu with an arm around his shoulders and making the peace sign with her free hand. Jounouchi stands at Anzu’s right, beaming as he gives the thumbs up, Atemu at his side, arms folded across his chest and looking very regal and important (but then, he’s always been a bit of a poser). Honda is behind them, grinning like an idiot and making bunny ears with his fingers above Otogi’s head, and Yugi can just about make out Bakura peering over Honda’s shoulder.

It never fails to brighten Yugi’s mood, and he’s even happier when he finds a message from Anzu waiting for him. She hasn’t been progressing with the assignment either, apparently, and Yugi’s smile widens when he realises he’s been invited over to her place so they can work on it together.

According to Anzu, her parents are out for the evening, so it’ll be just the two of them. Yugi wonders briefly if he ought to tell his grandfather where he’s going as he gets himself ready, and then decides against it. Atemu has the right idea. What grandpa doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

It’s the best way in which to avoid possible disturbances.

 

End.


	4. Four

Title: Infatuation  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairings: Atemu/Jounouchi, Yugi/Anzu  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Jounouchi seems to spend a lot of time at the Mutou residence these days, probably more so than he does at his own home. He helps out at the game shop, which makes things more convenient for everyone, and even with the more mundane household chores.

When he offers to do the dishes after dinner one evening, Atemu follows him into the kitchen in order to be of assistance. Whether they’ll actually get anything done or not is anyone’s guess, although Yugi suspects they’ll refrain from any of their more questionable activities while Grandpa is in the general vicinity.

Still, it doesn’t stop them from making a disgustingly cute domestic scene together as they stand side by side at the sink when Yugi goes to check up on them at his grandfather’s insistence. Jounouchi washes the dishes while Atemu dries and stores them in place, but then Jounouchi opts for playfulness over duty as he flicks soapsuds over Atemu’s nose. Atemu smirks and flicks some back, making Jounouchi laugh and lean in to kiss him.

Unfortunately for them, Grandpa chooses that moment to make his appearance and interrupt, clearing his throat and causing them to jerk apart guiltily as they return to their task.

Yugi’s grandfather shakes his head in exasperation, and even Yugi can’t help making a face at the soppy display of affection.

“Are all people this sickening when they’re in love?” he asks as they take their leave.

“Don’t worry,” his grandfather assures him, “they’ll grow out of it eventually. But more importantly,” he adds, a wide grin sneaking over his face as he nudges Yugi in the ribs, “why don’t you ever invite Anzu-chan over?”

“Because you’ll only perv on her,” Yugi replies, his expression accusing.

“How rude,” huffs Grandpa, now looking terribly offended. “Just because she has a cute face and a nice body and –”

Yugi cuts him off. “See? There you go again.”

“You misunderstand,” his grandfather continues sternly, wagging a finger in front of Yugi’s face. “A house full of men is nothing but stale. What we need is a colourful and fragrant flower to brighten the place up a bit.”

Yugi stops listening as Grandpa begins singing the praises of mini skirts and tank tops (he vaguely catches something about ‘perky boobs’ before tuning the old man out again), but he can’t help agreeing with him. Anzu happens to look damn good in both those things, and it doesn’t hurt that she knows full well how to flaunt her figure.

In a way, it’s kind of funny how similar he and his grandfather can be sometimes, not that Yugi would ever be that openly perverted. On the other hand, he doesn’t think his twin brother sees anything wrong with male only space. Atemu has never had any interest in Yugi’s secret video collection (which isn’t really that much of a secret since Grandpa is aware of it, and borrows the more explicit ones when he thinks Yugi doesn’t know that he’s been searching his room while he’s at school). He doesn’t care for bouncing breasts or panty shots or anything else related to female anatomy.

Grandpa merely shrugs and says it’s his loss but, embarrassing as it can be sometimes to hear the old man going on about porn, Yugi finds it kind of cool to see him so laidback about Atemu’s sexuality. Their grandfather can be pretty awesome, as long as he’s not drooling over teenage girls, but his tolerance only stretches so far. He maintains the mantra of “not under my roof!” whenever Atemu and Jounouchi get a little too frisky for their own good, but for all of Grandpa’s inappropriate comments regarding Anzu, Yugi expects he’d receive the same treatment should he try to do the same with her.

It’s a good thing Grandpa is distracted as Yugi glances back into the kitchen to see his brother and Jounouchi making out by the microwave, their infatuation with each other clearly not in any imminent danger of diminishing.

At least they get the opportunity to be open about it. Yugi can’t bring Anzu home for obvious reasons, and one or both of her parents are usually at home when he goes to visit her place.

A camping trip is obviously in order if their relationship is ever going to progress any further than stolen kisses on the school rooftop. It’s a cheaper and more romantic alternative to booking a room at a love hotel, anyway.

Yugi feels his face heat up just as his grandfather notices what Atemu is currently doing to Jounouchi, and it gives him the chance to slip away unnoticed to his room while the old man tells them off for being so horny. He sends a message to Anzu on her cell phone to ask her if she’s free for the weekend, then grins when he gets the reply that she is.

It’s about time he started making some plans.

 

End.


	5. Five

Title: Sleep Deprived  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Jounouchi  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“I never knew a dead guy could be so horny,” said Honda. “How many times does this make now?”

“Three,” Otogi answered promptly. “It must be nice to have so much energy. Poor Yugi-kun. It doesn’t sound like he’ll be getting his body back any time soon.”

Honda grimaced as he replaced the pillow he’d spent the last ten minutes holding over his head onto its former spot at the head of the bed. It had been no use in blocking out the sounds from the next room over anyway, but then again, he doubted there was anything that could.

“Our luck sucks,” he complained, throwing a resentful glance at the wall that separated him and Otogi from Yami and Jounouchi. “How come we’re the only ones who have to put up with this?”

“Don’t worry,” Otogi assured him, his expression weary. “I’m sure everyone else on our floor can probably hear them too.”

Honda raised his fist at the wall. “Don’t you two have any shame?” he shouted.

For the first time since they’d retired to bed, the occupants of the room next door were silent. How long they would remain like that was anyone’s guess. All Honda wanted to do was sleep. He’d been too tired to even order room service (at Kaiba’s expense, naturally), so where Yami and Jounouchi got their stamina from was beyond him.

“It’s okay for Kaiba-kun,” said Otogi, sounding slightly peeved. “He gets to have the penthouse suite all to himself, not to mention peace and quiet.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Honda replied. “I think he probably would have killed the pair of them by now for making such a racket, or at least kicked the door down to have some very stern words.”

Otogi snorted, knowing full well what those ‘stern words’ would likely consist of, before rolling his eyes as a moan from next door suddenly made itself heard. It sounded very much like it was coming from Jounouchi.

“Again?” Honda could have cried. “Is this some sort of new punishment game? One that deprives everyone else of precious sleep while the people doling out this treatment have their epic sex marathon?”

“Now, now,” Otogi said, patting Honda on the arm in a soothing fashion. “I’m sure they’ll get tired eventually. Maybe. Hopefully.”

Honda’s eyes darted frantically around the room in the search for something that would cancel out the noise. They landed on the phone, and he brightened a little. “We could call the police?” he suggested.

“That’s not nice,” Otogi told him. “It’s bad manners to arrest your friends.”

“It’s even worse to keep every person in the general vicinity awake with your annoying sex noises.” Honda made a face as another moan came from next door, this time from Yami.

Difficult as it had been for Honda to believe initially, Yami was actually louder than Jounouchi. Most people whispered or crooned when they were sweet-talking their partners, but Yami’s authoritative and booming voice didn’t allow for such subtleties.

“Still,” Honda continued, “it would have been nice if they’d at least tried to be considerate. They could’ve, I don’t know, gagged each other or something.”

Otogi raised his eyebrows. “Kinky. What if they’re getting off on us listening in on them?”

Honda scowled in disbelief. “Are you kidding? But if they are... eww. Just... eww. That’d be a case of ‘do not want’ times infinity.”

“Lost in the throes of passion.” Otogi sighed. “I kind of envy them.”

Honda backed away, now seeking out something he could use to defend himself with should Otogi to go crazy and molest him rather than something that could make the noises from next door go away. Were overactive hormones contagious? Had Jounouchi and Yami somehow managed to infect Otogi with the sound of their sex?

“Don’t come near me, you fiend!” he snapped. “I’m saving myself for Shizuka-chan! I won’t allow you to have your evil way with me! I’ll protect my virginity with my life!”

Otogi gave him a funny look. “What are you talking about?”

Honda relaxed. Any sinister intentions he’d suspected Otogi of possessing were obviously inside his head. Rampaging paranoia was one of the side effects of sleep deprivation, after all.

“Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Otogi smirked. “Saving yourself for Shizuka-chan, eh? There won’t be much point in that if I manage to win her first.”

“You bastard. Shizuka-chan is going to be my girlfriend! Back off!”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll have to make you!”

Honda was about to jump Otogi and wrestle him into submission when a sharp rapping on the wall caught him off guard.

“Keep it down, you guys!” Jounouchi yelled.

Honda’s jaw dropped. Even Otogi, who usually needed something pretty impressive to ruffle his feathers, seemed shocked. Honda blinked once, twice, and then spoke up.

“Just now,” he said, still vaguely awed, “did he have the nerve to tell *us* to shut up?”

Otogi nodded. “That he did.”

Honda’s self control finally snapped. “Jounouchi, you jerk!” he hollered at the wall. “I’m going to get you for this!”

Then he jumped to his feet, determined to put an end to the torture once and for all.

“What are you going to do?” asked Otogi, curious.

“Grab one of the fire extinguishers from the hall and spray them with it,” Honda replied grimly.

“They’ll be naked,” Otogi warned. “And in the middle of doing various... things to each other.”

“That won’t matter once they’re covered in foam.”

Otogi shrugged his shoulders. “Forget punishment games, you’ll be playing a darkness one if you make the other Yugi-kun angry. Your soul will be lost forever to the shadows.”

“At least I’ll get some decent sleep.”

Otogi waved Honda off mournfully as he stormed out of their share room and into the one next door. There was a lot of shouting, the sound of a fire extinguisher being let off and then a dull thunk, not unlike the sound of a hard and heavy object hitting someone’s skull.

A few moments later and Honda reappeared. His unconscious body was being dragged by Jounouchi who, Otogi was grateful to note, had been decent enough to wrap a sheet around his waist instead of simply stalking over in the nude. A red, painful-looking mark in the shape of the Wadjet Eye was imprinted on Honda’s forehead. Otogi gave a wince on his behalf.

“Dare I ask what happened?”

“He got knocked out with the Millennium Puzzle,” Jounouchi said curtly. “I had no idea Yami was such a crack shot.”

Otogi laughed weakly. “Good for you, Honda-kun. You finally got the rest you’ve always wanted.”

 

End.


	6. Six

Title: Mismatched  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Atemu/Jounouchi  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“I want to try the couple look.”

Those seven words, along with Atemu’s determined and expectant expression, had put Jounouchi on the spot as he struggled to find a nice and non-offensive way to say “hell no”.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care enough about Atemu to do what he was asking, because he did and he would, just as long as it didn’t involve wearing belts and buckles and leather.

Jounouchi secretly thought couples that dressed alike were kind of embarrassing, and would always cringe on their behalf whenever he encountered such people in public. Besides, he and Atemu’s tastes were far too different. Only Atemu could wear the things he did and actually look cool and sexy rather than plain ridiculous.

Jounouchi was at the opposite end of the scale, and preferred a much more casual approach. He practically lived in jeans and tee shirts whenever he wasn’t wearing his school uniform. He also disliked the idea of taking hours to get ready to go anywhere, but he knew Atemu could spend ages primping and preening in front of the mirror.

He wasn’t exactly vain, he just liked to make himself look good, for his own benefit as well as Jounouchi’s. And, as much as Jounouchi appreciated Atemu’s efforts, he still couldn’t warm to the idea of the two of them dressing in the same fashion.

So, he tried for tact, not his usual forte, but letting Atemu down gently was the least he could do, which was why Jounouchi began by stalling for time.

“What brought this on all of a sudden?” he asked.

It was a good question, and one that deserved an answer. It wasn’t like Atemu had brought up the subject before, nor had he expressed any dissatisfaction with regards to Jounouchi’s style (or lack thereof).

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now,” Atemu confessed. “It bothers me that we’re such a mismatched pair.”

Jounouchi frowned. “Wait, is this about the height difference thing again?”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Then what?” Insecurity was creeping in, causing Jounouchi to feel unsure of himself. “Is this your way of trying to tell me that you don’t think I’m attractive enough? Or that you’re embarrassed to be seen with me when we go out together?”

Atemu shook his head, smiling. “That’s not true, and you know it.” He took a step closer to Jounouchi so he could reach out and touch his cheek, his tone turning from reassuring to seductive as he lowered his voice. “Do I have to prove it to you?”

“It’s okay.” Jounouchi cleared his throat, fully aware of the fact that he was blushing and choosing to ignore it. “So, um,” he said, trying to guide Atemu back to their original topic, “how come you want me to dress more like you? Couldn’t we do it the other way around, where you’re the one who’s dressing like me instead?”

“But then I wouldn’t stand out as much,” Atemu replied promptly. “Besides, I think you would look good in leather.” He leaned up and brushed his lips against Jounouchi’s in a light and teasing kiss. “So very, very good.”

Jounouchi swallowed hard. At this rate, his brain was going to melt into mush and leave him completely at Atemu’s mercy. Now that he thought about it, Atemu had probably planned this all along. Funnily enough, Jounouchi couldn’t work up the energy to be bothered by it, although he did make one last attempt at resisting him.

“It might end up working against you,” he said. “Increasing my sex appeal, I mean. People will start taking notice of me. Heck, they could even go hitting on me. That would be kind of awkward.”

Atemu didn’t seem happy to hear that, but then he wasn’t the only one who could strategise. Jounouchi was all too aware of his overprotective tendencies. If he could just take advantage of that and make Atemu decide not to turn him into his mirror image...

“What if,” Jounouchi continued, appealing to Atemu’s possessive nature, “someone goes further than simply hitting on me, that they want to take me there and then against my will because I’m simply too irresistible?”

“You know martial arts,” Atemu countered, although Jounouchi noticed that a note of doubt had crept into his voice. “You’re more than capable when it comes to taking care of yourself in a fight.”

“But it could be somebody stronger or more skilled than me,” Jounouchi argued, his expression mournful. “They might have a stun gun, or chloroform, or use mind control in order to get me to do their evil bidding.”

Atemu’s face darkened considerably. “That would be bad,” he agreed.

“Right?” Jounouchi’s hope rose. “So there’s really no need for me to start dressing like you. It’s safer for me to remain bland and anonymous.”

“You have a point,” Atemu conceded. Jounouchi could have cheered at successfully managing to accomplish his goal, but then Atemu went on to say, “That’s why you should only dress up for me in the comfort and privacy of my room. It’s better that way.”

“Wait, what?” Jounouchi was lost. “You mean I still have to wear kinky clothing after all?”

“It’s not kinky,” Atemu told him. “It’s perfectly normal.”

Jounouchi had failed. Atemu obviously wasn’t about to be put off by manipulative words and nasty mental images. Still, Jounouchi supposed dressing up in private wouldn’t be too much of a hardship so long as Atemu was the only one to see him looking so absurd.

“Maybe,” he said at last, reluctantly giving in. “If you’re really so intent on it...”

He trailed off, going cold inside all of a sudden when he realised that his acquiescence would mean doing the stereotypically gay thing of going shopping together. That was even more embarrassing as adopting the couple look Atemu was so keen on.

Atemu smiled, pleased that Jounouchi had come round to seeing his point of view. “I thought you might say that, so I took the liberty of buying a brand new outfit on your behalf.”

He wasn’t saying it just to scare Jounouchi, he really had seen fit to purchase clothing and matching accessories in advance. Jounouchi sighed. He’d lost this game before it had even begun.

“Come, now,” said Atemu, handing Jounouchi a bag and ushering him out into the hall and in the direction of the bathroom. “Hurry up and get changed.”

Jounouchi made a face, but did as he was told. How Atemu had known his sizes in the first place was a mystery, since Jounouchi couldn’t remember ever telling him them, but that was the least of his worries as he opened up the bag he’d been given.

Inside was a pair of leather pants (black, of course), a sleeveless top, a thick, heavy belt, wrist cuffs and a collar. Jounouchi slipped out of his jeans, already mourning their loose, comfortable fit, and into the leather pants. They clung to his lower body like a second skin, and Jounouchi was sure they would cut off the circulation in his legs if he wore them long enough.

The top was just as close fitting, although Jounouchi felt somewhat puzzled when he discovered that it revealed a considerable amount of midriff. It was more like something Anzu would wear, but he shrugged it off as one of Atemu’s many eccentricities (and the Mutou men had plenty of those).

The accessories came last, and they were the items Jounouchi wouldn’t have minded donning that much if it meant getting out of wearing the rest of the clothes.

He stole a quick glance at his reflection in the mirror before making his way back to Atemu’s room, unsurprised to find that he looked (and felt) like a bondage slave. Luckily for Jounouchi, Yugi was out and Gramps was downstairs watching the shop, so there was nobody to point and laugh.

Atemu, as Jounouchi suspected, did nothing of the sort, although his initial approving expression soon changed to a more calculating and appraising one.

“Something’s missing. I should have bought some jewellery,” he said.

Jounouchi blanched, but tried to hide it. “The collar and cuffs are enough. Don’t feel like you have to go throwing bling at me as well.”

Atemu relented, a smile of satisfaction curving his lips. Jounouchi shivered to see it Atemu noticed, and the smile became a smirk, the intensity of his stare making Jounouchi go weak at the knees.

“Allow me to show you my appreciation,” Atemu said, advancing on Jounouchi step by step until they reached the bed and tumbled on it.

It was a fair exchange, and one that Jounouchi was more than willing to yield to.

 

End.


	7. Seven

Title: Watcher  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairing: Jounouchi/Yami no Yugi  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“No.”

“You haven’t even heard what we’re about to say!”

“I don’t need to. Now get out before I throw you out.”

“But Kaiiibaaa...”

“I said get out!”

“If you let us in, Yami will challenge you to another duel.”

Kaiba glared at the two grinning figures on his doorstep for another five seconds before cautiously opening the door the rest of the way to allow them entrance. He still had no idea why Yami and Jounouchi had even bothered coming over to his house in the first place, but he didn’t trust those shifty expressions one bit. Not that he normally trusted them or anything, he just trusted them even less when they were staring at him as though they were about to play some huge, unfunny prank on him.

Still, he hadn’t been able to resist the offer of a duel and so he let them in, despite his misgivings.

“Well? What’s this favour you’re asking me for?”

Yami and Jounouchi traded glances and smirked at each other before Yami whipped out a bag from behind his back.

“We need to use your washing machine,” he announced.

Kaiba just stared. “I don’t think I heard you right,” he replied, narrowing his eyes. “You’re trying to tell me that you came all the way across town just to ask if you could do your laundry at my house?”

He still thought they had some ulterior motive for visiting him, but if they did, Kaiba couldn’t even begin to think what it could be. He’d expected Yami to ask him for money, or for temporary accommodation, anything but a request to use his laundry room.

“Well, Yugi’s washing machine broke down a couple of days ago,” Yami told him. “So I thought I’d ask if I could use yours.”

“What about *his* washing machine?” Kaiba asked, jerking a thumb over at Jounouchi.

“I don’t have one,” Jounouchi said innocently.

Kaiba gave him an odd look, but turned his attention back to Yami. “So why didn’t you just take your things to a laundrette?”

“We don’t have any money,” Yami said solemnly.

Again, Kaiba stared at Jounouchi. “I know you’re poor, mutt, but I’d have thought that even you could have been able to afford to take your dirty clothes to a laundrette.”

“Why you arrogant, selfish, stuck up pri-”

“Jounouchi-kun!” Yami interrupted. “I’m sure Kaiba didn’t mean to insult you like that.”

“You’re right.” Jounouchi smiled angelically. “I’m sorry for losing my temper.”

Now Kaiba was even more suspicious. Jounouchi had just let him get away with making fun of his financial status and had actually *listened* when Yami had told him to behave? Something was definitely up.

“What do you really want?” he asked, starting to lose his temper.

“We just *told* you,” Jounouchi said exasperatedly. “We need to use your washing machine! Weren’t you listening to us?”

“I was listening. I just find a request like that somewhat...difficult to believe.”

“But it’s true!” Jounouchi insisted. “Show him, Yami!”

Yami nodded and opened up his tote bag, displaying its contents. Kaiba peered inside dubiously, but they seemed to be telling the truth. Inside were a black tee shirt, a pair of shorts, two pairs of pants...and a pink frilly apron?

He rose an eyebrow at Yami who smiled sweetly back at him in return. They seemed to be sincere, even though their behaviour was considerably odder than usual.

“So you’re saying that you’ll duel with me in return for letting me wash your things at my house?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

Kaiba paused for a moment and then nodded. “All right then. I’ll start the washing machine up and then we can go to the gaming room for our duel.”

“Ah, slight problem there, Kaiba. I left my deck at home so we’ll have to duel some other time. Now, where’s your laundry room?”

Yami began striding off down the hall and Kaiba chased after him before he could get very far. “What do you mean you don’t have your deck? You said you were going to challenge me to a duel!”

“Some other time when I actually have my deck with me.”

Then Jounouchi piped up with, “Hey Kaiba, is this expensive?”

“Put that thing down before you break it, you idiot!”

Kaiba ran back to where Jounouchi was busy examining one of the vases that decorated the hallway, snatching the item out of his hands and placing it carefully back onto the table that Jounouchi had just moved it from.

“Jeez, sorry. I was only curious.”

“Don’t touch anything, don’t break anything and most importantly don’t *steal* anything.”

Kaiba glowered at Jounouchi as he made his way over to where Yami was standing and he sighed heavily, deciding to just take them to the damn laundry room and do their washing. The quicker he got them out, the better.

Once they’d reached their destination, Kaiba wordlessly reached out for Yami’s bag and Yami handed it over to him, leaning back against the wall casually and watching as Kaiba began putting his things inside one of the washing machines.

He paused when he reached the frilly apron and lifted it up, glancing at the stain on the front of it. Jounouchi started snickering for some reason and Kaiba scowled at him before tossing the article inside the machine to join the rest of Yami’s clothing, adding a scoop of detergent (but not bothering to add any fabric softener on the grounds that it was too much of a luxury for his number one rival) and started the machine.

He peered over at the other two who just stared back at him innocently.

“Well?” Jounouchi prompted. “Don’t you have work to do or something?”

“Yes, but *you* had to come along and bother me,” Kaiba replied flatly.

“Then go ahead and finish it up,” Jounouchi told him. “I think Yami and I are capable of watching over the laundry on our own.”

“It’s not that,” Kaiba snapped. “I just don’t trust you to stay put. I don’t trust you not to make a mess. I don’t trust you not to snoop around or steal anything.”

“Give us a break, will you? Jeez, we’re not gonna steal anything!”

“He’s right, Kaiba,” Yami said firmly. “We’re not five year olds. You don’t have to supervise us.”

“Oh really?” Kaiba frowned, but Yami just held his gaze. Eventually, Kaiba caved.  
He really *did* need to get back to his work and he was in no mood to stand here with these two idiots and watch their laundry spinning around for the next half hour. “Okay then, I’ll trust you...but don’t you dare leave this room while I’m gone.”

“Oh don’t worry. We won’t be going anywhere.” Jounouchi declared, grinning like a maniac.

“I *will* know if you’ve gone searching around,” Kaiba told him sternly. “So don’t even bother trying anything.”

“Yeah, yeah I believe you. Hell, why don’t you just lock the door seeing as how you don’t seem to want to trust us even a tiny little bit?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Kaiba said dryly. He glanced down at the timer on the washing machine and walked over to the door, pausing to glower over at Jounouchi and Yami before he could leave. “I will return in approximately thirty-one minutes and this room had better be intact when I get back.”

~~

Ten minutes later and Kaiba sighed in frustration, shutting down his computer and lacing his fingers together absently. He’d tried his best to go back to his work, but had found himself unable to concentrate. He put his distraction down to Yami and Jounouchi and he narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

The laundry wouldn’t be finished for at least another twenty minutes and seeing as how he was currently unable to get on with his work, Kaiba decided to find other ways to pass the time.

He left his study and walked down the hallway and into the surveillance room. Might as well check on them just in case they *had* decided to go sneaking around his house for whatever reason.

He sat himself down in his chair and flipped on the monitor in front of him, flicking a few buttons until he found the place he was looking for. True to their word, Yami and Jounouchi hadn’t set foot outside the laundry room, but Kaiba almost fell out of his seat in shock when he saw what they were up to.

Jounouchi appeared to have lost his shirt while Yami seemed to have disposed of his pants and underwear. Jounouchi was on his knees in front of the other boy and although he had his back to the camera, Kaiba could pretty much guess at what he was doing. Yami’s eyes were shut tight and his head was thrown back, his mouth open in a silent ‘oh’ of pleasure as Jounouchi...did whatever he was doing to him.

Kaiba swallowed hard and quickly switched the monitor off. At first, he didn’t know what to think. He was shocked of course at having witnessed such a thing between the other two boys and he was also angry. It was lucky for them that Mokuba was out shopping with his friends. If he’d come home and stumbled across those two perverts, Kaiba would have wrung both their necks and dumped their bodies in the trash for exposing his little brother to such lurid activities.

He was also angry for the fact that they were doing this inside *his* house, *his* property. They were violating their privileges as guests and Kaiba knew he ought to throw them out right there and then.

Throwing them out though would actually require him to go downstairs, into the laundry room and actually walk in on them while they were still...occupied with each other.

Apart from being shocked and angry, Kaiba also felt embarrassed. Unlike most other teenagers he knew, he didn’t jerk off to porn or look at dirty magazines (well, at least not very often). Watching a dirty movie was one thing though, watching two people you actually knew engaging in sexual activities was something else altogether.

And, last but not least, Kaiba felt aroused. Not because of *them* though. That would just be ridiculous. He wasn’t attracted to either Yami or Jounouchi. He was still a teenage boy after all. Granted, he was more intelligent and successful than most, but he still had those randy hormones to deal with that every other guy his age suffered from and, like just about every other male on the planet, he’d gotten turned on by the sight of sex.

He tried to block the image that he’d just seen from his mind, but it refused to leave him alone, instead choosing to plague him with questions that he didn’t think he wanted to know the answers to.

He knew that Yami and Jounouchi were good friends, but he had no idea they were that well acquainted with each other. Did they do this sort of thing on a regular basis? If so, then how long had they been...intimate with each other?

Kaiba cleared his throat and swallowed again, suddenly wishing that he had an ice-cold glass of water for his mouth, which was almost unbearably dry. For some reason though, his legs refused to work for him and he just sat rooted in his chair as though he’d been stuck there with super glue.

Why was this affecting him so much? It was only Yami and Jounouchi. All he had to do was barge into the laundry room and just throw them out of his house.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done and Kaiba sighed, finding himself at a loss for what to do and hating it completely. His hand reached out and flicked the monitor back on, hoping against hope that they’d had enough of each other and decided to put their clothes on again.

Not surprisingly, they were still going at it. Yami’s fingers were knotted in Jounouchi’s hair and he was pushing his head down, his face twisted in a grimace of pleasure. Jounouchi was positioned in a way so that Kaiba couldn’t actually see what he was doing in any detail, but anyone with half a brain would be able to realise that he was giving Yami oral sex. That was what people called it, wasn’t it?

Well, there were other ruder, more crass terms for it of course, like ‘sucking off’ or ‘giving head’ and for some reason, just thinking about those words made him squirm in his seat.

Jounouchi must be good at what he was doing if Yami’s expression was anything to go by. Kaiba couldn’t hear any of the noises that he was making, but could guess by the way Yami’s lips formed soundless words that he was moaning.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he began pulling Jounouchi’s head away rather than pushing it down and Jounouchi looked up at him in confusion. He wasn’t the only one either and Kaiba watched with a slight frown, wondering why Yami had told him to stop. Obviously, Jounouchi had been giving him pleasure, so why had Yami pulled him away like that?

Apparently, Jounouchi had just asked the same question, but Yami only gave him a shaky smile and motioned for him to get to his feet. Jounouchi did so and Yami wrapped one arm around his neck, yanking him down for a kiss at the same time his other hand snaked down to the front of Jounouchi’s pants.

After a few moments of heavy kissing, Yami pulled away so that he could lean up and whisper something into Jounouchi’s ear. Kaiba still couldn’t see Jounouchi’s face, so he had no idea how Jounouchi had reacted to whatever Yami spoke into his ear.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kaiba reached out and twiddled with the volume dial, turning the sound up just enough so that he could hear what they were saying to each other.

For a while, there was only the sound of their panting and Kaiba watched, transfixed as they began stripping off the rest of their clothing. Once they were fully naked, Jounouchi pulled Yami into his arms and kissed him again, their bodies pressed tightly against each other’s.

Kaiba couldn’t help noticing how short Yami looked next to Jounouchi. He knew the other duellist was short, but he looked even more dwarfed than usual compared with Jounouchi’s taller frame. The top of Yami’s head didn’t even reach Jounouchi’s chin and Kaiba wondered if it irritated Jounouchi to have to stoop so low in order to kiss him.

If Jounouchi was bothered by Yami’s lack of height, he didn’t show it. The two of them eventually broke apart and Yami wriggled out of Jounouchi’s embrace, kneeling down and reaching over to grab the jeans that Jounouchi had discarded earlier, feeling inside one of the pockets and pulling out a small tube.

He turned to Jounouchi and the blond grinned down at him broadly. Yami motioned for him to sit and Jounouchi did so, turning so that his back was against the wall and sitting so that his legs were splayed out in front of him.

Now he was directly facing the camera in the corner of the room and Kaiba bit down hard on his lower lip to stifle a moan, unable to stop his eyes from raking over every inch of Jounouchi’s exposed body. Jounouchi tilted his head slightly so that he could smile over at Yami, gazing at the other boy with heavy-lidded eyes that made him look sleepy, or like he’d just woken up and it was then that Kaiba understand what people were talking about whenever they said that someone had ‘come to bed’ eyes.

Jounouchi wasn’t in his bed though; he was in Kaiba’s laundry room and by the looks of things was about to have sex with his best friend right in front of Kaiba’s very eyes.

Kaiba suddenly felt a tiny twinge of guilt niggling away at the back of his mind. This was wrong, wasn’t it? Here he was spying on Yami and Jounouchi like some sort of peeping Tom. This was the sort of thing that could get him arrested after all...but then he tried to reason that away by telling himself that it was Yami and Jounouchi’s own fault anyway for being so cheeky as to actually have sex in his house.

Then again, would they even be doing this if they knew they were being watched?

Still, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the screen as he watched Yami arrange himself into Jounouchi’s lap. Now he was the one with his back to the camera and Kaiba continued to stare as they kissed yet again. Their mouths seemed hungry...ravenous even for each other and Kaiba could hear all the gasps and growls they were making.

They broke apart suddenly and Yami rose up onto his knees, letting his head fall back onto his shoulders as Jounouchi’s hands found their way to his ass. Yami was arching his back and moaning, his hands kneading Jounouchi’s shoulders restlessly as the blond released his hold on him. Kaiba watched as Jounouchi reached over to snag the little tube that Yami had found earlier, fumbling as he tried to uncap it with one hand.

After a moment, he managed to get it undone and spread its contents over the fingers of his other hand. Then he went back to Yami’s ass, pressing his middle finger against him before slipping it slowly inside. Yami groaned and jerked against him, running his hands up to the back of Jounouchi’s head and burying the other boy’s face against his throat. Jounouchi inserted another finger, opening Yami up even wider as Yami sucked at his neck, little gasps and sighs escaping him as Jounouchi steadily worked his fingers inside.

Kaiba was staring at the screen so intently now that he didn’t even notice the fact that his hand had wandered down to stroke and rub against the bulge in his pants. Of course he was hard seeing all of this. How on earth could he *not* be? It was like watching a live-action porn film and he’d long since forgotten the fact that he’d previously found the idea of spying on two of the people that he knew personally rather disturbing.

Yami was moaning Jounouchi’s name, but the blond was being oddly quiet. That was unusual in and of itself, but then again, Yami was making more than enough noise for both of them. He was still nuzzling and kissing Jounouchi’s neck and he pulled away just enough so that he could look up into Jounouchi’s eyes.

“Jounouchi-kun, *now*!” he pleaded, pushing back against Jounouchi’s fingers.

Jounouchi nodded, removing his fingers from Yami’s body and guiding his hands to Yami's hips. Yami wrapped his hand around the base of Jounouchi’s cock and began slowly lowering himself down onto it.

He paused when it was about halfway inside of him and Jounouchi whimpered in frustration, his fingers twitching helplessly at Yami’s hips. His eyes were closed and Kaiba could see the sweat that had broken out over his face. He looked as though he was in agony and Kaiba felt his own cock give a little twitch in sympathy.

He remembered being awed by the difference in size between Yami and Jounouchi and their differences seemed even more pronounced now as Yami began moving again, gradually working Jounouchi’s cock the rest of the way inside. Jounouchi looked huge, half-buried in Yami’s ass like that. He looked like he was simply far too big for Yami to take, but Yami kept lowering himself until finally, *finally*, he had taken Jounouchi in completely.

Kaiba continued to stare at the screen in front of him even as he began fumbling with the zipper of his pants, getting it undone and then pushing his underwear down just far enough so that he could take out his erection and squeeze it.

The sound of his own laboured breathing mingled with Yami and Jounouchi’s and Kaiba resisted the urge to groan as he pumped himself slowly. He didn’t know why he was being so quiet. It wasn’t like they could hear him.

Yami had now begun riding Jounouchi and Kaiba watched as he went up and down, up and down on Jounouchi’s cock. Yami’s head was thrown back and Jounouchi buried his face into the crook of his neck, muffling his moans. Kaiba suddenly found himself imagining that he was in Yami’s place, sliding up and down on Jounouchi’s cock while Jounouchi held tightly to his hips, leaning forward so that he could nip at the base of his throat. What would it feel like to have Jounouchi inside of him like that? What would it feel like to have him kissing him and biting at his neck?

Then he pictured himself in Jounouchi’s place, pictured himself fucking Yami, lifting him up and down onto his cock, wondering what it would feel like to actually be inside of Yami. He looked so small...he had to feel so incredibly tight as well.

Kaiba began squeezing his erection more firmly, pumping himself in time with  
Jounouchi’s thrusts. Why was he even thinking these things? Why was he imagining himself having sex with Jounouchi, or Yami...or hell, *both* of them at once? Other people did that too, right? It wasn’t unheard of to have more than one sexual partner at a time.

Why was he even looking at them in this way though? He never would have given either of them a second glance before, not in that way. He tried to keep telling himself that he wasn’t attracted to either of them, yet he couldn’t deny the fact that both of them actually were very attractive young men.

Kaiba had never liked anyone that way before, male or female. Whenever he did masturbate like he was doing now, it was to relieve himself of tension and frustration. When he did try to imagine himself with another person, it was usually someone nameless and faceless.

This was easily the most erotic thing he’d experienced and he quickened the movements of his fist, allowing himself to moan softly. He felt flushed and far too hot, but it also felt good; good in a way that he’d never actually felt before in his life.

“Jounouchi-kun... Jounouchi-kun, stop.”

Kaiba was sure he felt as confused as Jounouchi when he heard that and he frowned, slowing down his strokes as the movement of Jounouchi’s hips finally ceased.

“What is it?” Jounouchi asked huskily.

Yami lifted himself up, letting Jounouchi slip out of him and climbing out of his lap. Jounouchi gave a little moan and the sound went straight to Kaiba’s cock and he squeezed himself tighter, wondering what Yami was about to do.

He had moved so that he was now positioned on his hands and knees and he sank down so that his forearms were resting flat against the floor, raising his ass to Jounouchi in a silent invitation. Jounouchi moved so quickly that he almost knocked Yami over in his eagerness as he moved into position.

Yami cried out when Jounouchi began thrusting again, harder than before. Both of them were moaning now, Jounouchi’s noises slightly lower in pitch than Yami’s own and Kaiba could hear the sound of his own soft grunts echoing in his ears.

Hearing all their different noises was almost as arousing as actually watching the sex itself and Kaiba began pumping himself even faster, trying to keep up with Jounouchi as he started picking up his pace.

It was raw, it was sexy, it was dirty and it was probably wrong, but Kaiba couldn’t care less at this point. Yami’s moans were getting louder. He sounded like he was trying to call Jounouchi’s name, but it was too garbled up with his other noises for Kaiba to actually be able to make any sense out of it.

Kaiba wasn’t really surprised to hear Yami's shout when he came. Was he always like this? Did he ever actually shut up at any point? Well, at least hearing him screaming his head off during sex was better than listening to him blathering on about his belief in the cards crap.

Kaiba knew that he was getting close too and he lifted his free hand to his face brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes so that he could keep watching. He’d seen Yami come and now he wanted to watch Jounouchi.

Jounouchi’s eyes were closed and his face was strained, his lips moving soundlessly in what Kaiba guessed was Yami’s name. He tensed suddenly and then jerked, growling low as he came.

Kaiba released only seconds after Jounouchi did. Ordinarily, he would have been furious with himself for making such a mess, but as it was, he felt exhausted. Apparently, Yami and Jounouchi weren’t feeling quite as energetic either and Jounouchi shifted so that he was sitting down on the floor, pulling Yami with him and into his embrace. Yami was still seated on Jounouchi’s cock and his back was pressed tightly against Jounouchi’s chest, stirring only a little when Jounouchi’s arms closed around his waist in a tight and reassuring grip.

Once Kaiba had come back to his senses again, he suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself. The guilt that had vanished previously now came back tenfold as he watched Jounouchi nuzzling Yami’s cheek, tilting his neck slightly so that he could kiss Yami’s forehead gently. One of Yami’s hands moved up to tangle in Jounouchi’s hair and he kept Jounouchi’s face close to his, sighing softly and nuzzling against him in return.

It was then that Kaiba really felt like he was intruding on them. He’d been so caught up in the sex that he hadn’t bothered to think of what might happen afterwards. He hadn’t felt guilty over anything or anyone in such a long time and it made him feel vulnerable and that was one of the things he hated most in the world.

Watching Yami and Jounouchi fucking was one thing. Watching them being so tender and affectionate with each other was something completely different. And Kaiba’s throat tightened when he realised that they had something he didn’t.

What did he have? He had Mokuba, he had his company, he had his mansion...surely that was enough, right? It always had been until now, but he suddenly felt as though he had a huge, gaping hole inside of him that he’d never taken notice of until now. He didn’t have anyone to hold like that.

He reached over and flicked the monitor off and he stayed slumped in his seat for a few minutes more before shrugging out of his tee shirt and cleaning himself up with it. He probably had just enough time to get himself washed up before he had to kick Yami and Jounouchi out again and he checked his watch, noting that he still had another few minutes before having to go back down to the laundry room again.

One very quick shower and a change of clothing later, Kaiba made his way downstairs and down the hallway to where the laundry room was. The door was still shut and he knocked once before waiting for someone to answer it.

Jounouchi opened the door and grinned widely. “What took you so long?” he said with a wink, allowing Kaiba entrance. “You’re almost two and a half minutes late. Did you get caught up in your work or something?”

“Yeah,” Kaiba replied absently, watching as Yami finished bundling the rest of his clothing into his bag. Neither one of them looked as though they’d just had sex barely ten minutes ago. Yami’s cheeks were slightly flushed and Jounouchi’s hair was messy, but they didn’t look any different than they usually did.

“Hey, Kaiba. You okay?”

Kaiba blinked when he registered that Jounouchi was waving a hand in front of his space and he scowled down at the smaller boy who stepped back as though he’d just bitten him.

“I’m fine,” Kaiba said curtly.

“You sure? You seem kinda pale and spacey. You should stop working so hard. Even pissy CEO’s need a break, you know?”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, are you quite finished here?”

“Yes, we’re done,” Yami announced, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over to where Jounouchi was standing. “Thank you for letting us use your laundry room.”

Kaiba almost replied with some smart comment about what they’d really been up to, but instead, he just said, “Whatever.”

Both Yami and Jounouchi looked surprised at that and Kaiba just glared at them in return.

“Well, if you’re finished, then I can show you out. This way.”

Kaiba led them to the front door and opened it for them, waiting for them to get out and leave him alone so that he could sort out his thoughts in peace.

Jounouchi paused for a second on his way out. “Thanks,” he said suddenly. “For letting us stay a while and all.”

“Yes, yes, just go,” said Kaiba impatiently.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at him, but followed Yami down the driveway, waving cheerfully at Kaiba over his shoulder. Kaiba watched them until they were out of sight and then slowly closed the door. He still wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Obviously, Yami and Jounouchi were unaware of the fact that he’d been watching them, but what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them, right?

He hadn’t had much of a problem looking either of them in the eye afterwards...well, not really. Still, things had changed though and he didn’t think he’d ever look at either of them in the same way again.

He definitely needed to try and sort out his muddled thoughts and if he was still having trouble trying to work it all out...well, he could always go back and watch the videotape.

 

End.


End file.
